


This Is How You Do It

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Extreme cuteness, Gentle Odin, Loving discipline, Young Teen Loki, naughty loki, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Odin tries to have a diplomatic meeting. Loki has other ideas! Adorable, naughty Loki, Angry but gentle Odin, Two cute little bottoms spanked!





	This Is How You Do It

Odin All Father sat with a diplomatic representative of Nobir, one of the few nearby planets which had yet to recognize Asgard and its denizens as a protector. This meeting had been hard won and had taken many years to be agreed to. The Representative, who was called Rigon had brought his two sons along to offer a friendly face to Odin and his sons. The boys were of a similar age, Thor at twenty and Loki fourteen. Thor was happy to have the responsibility of showing them around. Loki had been reticent until he realized that the younger boy was every bit as mischievous as he!   
While the elder statesmen talked and ate their State dinner, Thor and Loki entertained the Nobir boys, Tam and Nev in the games room. Loki and Nev had hit it off right away and were busily planning some kind of romp or another while Thor and Tam enjoyed a pint of mead in the bar area of the Games Room. Before long, the younger boys had slipped away and Thor excused himself, searching for the pair, certain Loki had put the boy up to something naughty.   
True to form, Loki had conspired with the other boy and executed their plan to disastrous result! As Odin and Rigon enjoyed their meal and it seemed as though an agreement had been achieved, a rocket whizzed past their ears, exploding only a few feet from both men! The sound was deafening and the rocket had found a food cart, blowing meat, vegetables and various sauces all over the room, especially on the two men! Uproarious cackling could be heard as Loki and Nev laughed at their jape. Loki had concealed their whereabouts with an invisibility spell, hoping to avoid capture. Rigon reached up and cleared sticky gravy from his eyes and flapped his hands, his expression anything but amused. Odin stood, dripping with sauce and bits of fruit and roared.  
“LOKI ODINSON!” His voice echoed around the room and the laughter fell silent. “Present yourself for discipline this minute!” Rigon turned to him, confused.   
“Discipline?” He said quizzically.   
“Yes. I plan to punish my son for this outrage. Before I do he will apologize to you.” Odin said, trying to sound less furious than he was. Loki and Nev appeared on the far side of the Hall, looking guilty and more than a bit frightened.   
“I do not understand, my friend. What is this punish you speak of?” Odin looked at the man, his anger forgotten.   
“Do you not give your sons consequences when they misbehave?” he asked. Rigon shook his head slowly.  
“No. I speak to them and ask them to see reason.”   
“Do you find that works for you?” Odin asked, genuinely curious.   
“I admit it does not always work. Some times I am forced to withhold their privileges. What do you do?” he asked, sitting down as two attendants began to clean the men off.   
“I spank them.” Odin replied.   
“Spank?”   
“Yes. I take them over my lap, face down the better to reach their bottoms. I sometimes pull their leggings down and bare them and strike their bottoms with my open hand.” He held his hand up to illustrate. Rigon looked at him, brows knit.   
“Doesn’t that hurt them?” he asked innocently. Loki and Nev arrived at Odin’s side now and the All Father put an arm around his son.   
“It stings their bottoms but it works well as a deterrent. Allow me to demonstrate.” Loki’s eyes grew huge as Odin grasped his wrist and walked him around to his side. He scooted his chair out, giving him plenty of elbow room. “Loki, apologize to the Ambassador.”   
“I’m very sorry sir.” The boy said, his face growing pale.   
“I forgive you, Little One. Odin! Do you mean to strike this boy right here?” he asked, looking horrified.   
“I do indeed.” Odin pulled Loki over his knee. The young teen went over without protest, but whimpered, dreading what came next. “The object you see is to make his little bottom red and sore but not to harm him in any way.” Odin raised his hand and began to spank his son’s small bottom. Loki yelped and immediately began to cry, his face reddening with embarrassment at being disciplined in front of the man and his son!   
"He cries!" Rigon observed nervously.  
"Yes, children always cry when being spanked. I am not harming him. He cries more from guilt than pain."   
Loki lay still and obedient as his father administered a sound but not cruel spanking. Loki yelped and cried all the way through but made no attempt to struggle or escape the punishment. In return for his obedience, Odin lightened the swats. He stopped the punishment after only a few minutes. Loki lay still over his knees, crying pitifully.   
“Is he alright?” Rigon asked sympathetically. Nev stared at the scene in total fear.   
“Yes, he is fine. His little behind is sore but it is temporary. It’s important after a spanking to give your son plenty of affection so that he understands you have disciplined him out of love and not anger.” Odin demonstrated by picking Loki’s small form up and cuddling him, soothing his tears and giving his small bottom gentle rubs. The boy’s tears slowed, then stopped. “That’s papa’s good boy. There, there. Awww, poor little bottom.” He cooed and cuddled. Loki hugged his father’s neck and lay his head on his huge chest. Odin placed his hand over the side of the boy’s head, patting it lovingly. “Papa loves Loki.” He whispered, kissing his son’s face. Loki looked up at him adoringly.   
“I’m sorry papa.” He squeaked. Odin kissed him again. When he was sure the boy was alright he picked him up and sent him out of the room, smiling. Loki gave his father a parting kiss and walked out, rubbing his sore little bottom.   
“Oh, the poor child!” Rigon said.   
“He is fine.” Odin replied, smiling. “Loki knows his father loves him and cares enough to discipline him when he misbehaves. Believe me, his little bottom has been under my palm many, many times. It works every, single time without fail.”   
Rigon looked at Nev, seeming to think about it. Suddenly he grabbed the boy and pulled him over his leg. The boy squeaked with fear, having never been spanked. Odin grabbed the man’s hand.   
“Gently this first time my friend. His little bottom is new to this. The object is to make it sting slightly, not hurt.” Rigon began to deliver a series of gentle swats to his son’s little bottom. Nev wriggled and fussed, but took his punishment well. After about twelve swats he stopped and picked his son up, cuddling him. Odin looked on, nodding his approval. The boy cuddled his father as Loki had and gave his father a sweet kiss afterward. He left the room afterward, looking up Loki to commiserate over their sore bottoms.   
Rigon smiled at Odin. “I am very grateful to you. You may consider us friends.” 

* * * *

Frigga met Odin coming down the corridor. “How did your diplomatic meeting fare my husband?” She asked, kissing his face.   
“Very well my wife.” He replied, grinning. “I have Loki’s little bottom to thank.” Frigga gave him a confused look and he laughed.   
“Come my wife and I will explain.” They walked down the corridor to the Royal Dining Hall together. Frigga could be heard laughing as they turned the corner.


End file.
